


Did You Miss Me?

by theBisexualSnail



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, How Do I Tag, Molly Hooper is a criminal mastermind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, crime fighting husbands, they literally solve murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBisexualSnail/pseuds/theBisexualSnail
Summary: Right before he died the cab driver spat out a name; Moriarty1A new criminal organization led by the only consultant criminal was discovered2A man claiming to be Moriarty introduces Sherlock to his game3"people always give up after 3"what if Jim Moriarty was just another pawn?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, slight Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea for a very long time and I was finally able to write it down.  
> this is my first fic so please be nice.  
> btw English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes that may happen. please feel free to correct me.  
> enjoy :)

She was never given credit for her work. All her life she had to work twice as hard and every time a man would come and take the spotlight, she would watch how that man benefited from her work. Never mentioning her. Not only she would have to work harder, she also had to be quit and nice and kind in order to not disturb their fragile tiny egos. Surprisingly enough when a man did something even half as good then she could he was seen as a genius.

She was sick of it.

They were going to see - no, she was going to make them see what she was truly capable of, and what way would be better than using men, the same men who so horribly underestimate her, to prove her point?

She had her plan laid out. everything that happened from that point on was planned to the last detail. now she was in control.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Working at a morgue had its advantages, not having to deal with many people was one of them. She always preferred them dead. That being said, when people did arrive it was always interesting.

There was of course the usual weird, by the one and only Sherlock Holmes. He was a bit overrated if you ask her, but there she wasn’t about to do anything about it, not for now at least. She had a plan to destroy him, don’t get that wrong, but there was something missing that was out of her control. Something that she will know when she will see. She had to be patient. Molly understood the value of patience, doesn’t mean she had to like it thought.

Today, Sherlock was beating up a corpse with a riding crop. A lovely sight really, what a shame it had to be happening during her shift. She may not have a plan, but she had to keep her act up; the stupid little doctor who has a big fat crush on Sherlock Holmes. Sometimes she hated it, but she always reminded herself the end goal. She wanted to see them chasing their own tail searching for someone who never existed and knowing that if they bothered to look just a bit harder they would find the person they so horribly underestimated, so she kept her act up.

“listen, I was wondering. Maybe later when you’re finished -”

“you’re wearing lipstick. You weren’t wearing lipstick before.”

“I, err… I refreshed it a bit”

“sorry, you were saying?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee”

“black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs”

Typical. The only person he ever sees is himself. Then it hit her; Sherlock had nothing to lose. He didn’t _really care_ about anyone. Once he does her plan will be complete.

On her way back with the coffee she heard talking, she stopped and listened.

“- an old friend of mine, John Watson”

who is this guy?

“Afghanistan of Iraq?”

that was obviously Sherlock

“sorry?”

That was probably that John guy

“which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you…?”

He sounded almost… astonished. Most people are just pissed off.

Molly decided that she should probably get back or else it would be taking too long.

“ah, Molly, coffee, thank you.”

Molly went back out but kept in a hearing distance. She liked where this was going.

As their conversation continued John sounded more impressed of Sherlock’s deduction abilities.

By the end of the day they were best friends.

She found the missing piece. Her plan was now complete. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry its a short one. I liked where it ended and thought it would be a cool way to introduce the next chapter :)

There are advantages of being quiet. People tell you all kind of interesting stuff. If you are lucky it’s stuff you can use, if not it’s just a good time. This time Molly was very lucky.

“A CONSULTANT CRIMINAL MOLLY!” Sherlock yelled as he stormed into the room

“huh?” Molly said, not looking up from her file

“the murders Molly, the man responsible for them is a consultant criminal. Try to keep up”

“I’m not sure I follow” she understood what he was talking about. After all it was her.

Well, not exactly her. She was the brains behind Moriarty, not the face. It was always like this. At the beginning of Moriarty, she used to talk to her costumers online and then meet them. Every face to face meeting the costumer said that he thought she was a man, like Sherlock just did, which was followed by blatant disrespect. These meetings usually ended with the client getting shot. Sometimes it was and employee, usually a man, that decided that due to her being a woman he could disobey a direct order or try something behind her back without any consequences. These men were sorely mistaken and were made an example to what happens to anyone who dares to try anything. It stopped them for a while until someone decided he knows better. She made these men wish they were never born.

After a few very unfortunate deaths Molly decided to take a different approach. She started sending an actor to meetings, slowly making him the face of her organization and essentially the face of Moriarty. She killed everyone who knew of it, and she did not completely trust, which ended up being a lot of people. Her business flourished. Molly only kept her job at the hospital to be able to keep track on the police and, when can daily access to a large supply of bodies ever hurt?

“an evil version of me, doing what I do but for the other side” Sherlock explained

Not how she would describe it, but not entirely incorrect. it had a nice sound though, an evil twin. She could work with that.

“so, you think this… consultant criminal is behind those murders?”

“yes, exactly! I need to find him, talk to him”

Molly could arrange that.


End file.
